


Dance for me

by yaiga



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ...and her best therapy:Phil Coulson, Angst, Director Johnson, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Insecurity Issues, Kissing, Sexy Times, sick Daisy..., striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: And she is so emotional today that those words make her eyes watery, even when she is smiling, and of course he is here trying to cheer her up, even when he is probably needed somewhere else, even when she isn’t the almighty Quake in the moment, even when she’s very far away of her sexiest self, and just a leaking piece of Kleenex; and she is a puddle of feelings right now.





	Dance for me

-No- he disentangled from her arms around his neck, jumping off the bed.

-Oh…come on, you have never done that for me before- she whined, batting those long lashes of hers at him slowly.

-No…no! Don’t make those puppy eyes at me…- he declared adamant, standing at the foot of the bed.

-Phil…- she mewled, crawling sensually on the bed, approaching him.

-Daisy I said no- he sighed deeply when he saw her face falling, looking away-I’m too old for that kind of things, I will look…ridiculous-

-You’ll look sexy- she smirked, glancing at him appreciatively.

Coulson watched as the hottest girl he had ever met (no saying beautiful, smartest, and the strongest one) laying on his bed in just a tiny piece of underwear eyed him hungrily, and called him sexy as her eyes stopped midway at his rear, and he couldn’t help the blush creeping up, noticeable at his back and neck, now he was just in his boxers briefs.

He wasn’t sure how that had happened: Daisy…his Daisy, in his arms, in his bed, saying she loved him, liked him…that way, and the sex…OMG…at this age discovering how kinky he could be, but again, bondage was a thing, and perform a striptease routine for Daisy was a totally different issue, no matter how much nakedness she had already seen of him. It had taken him several weeks to finally remove his t-shirt when they began to be intimate. So no, he was by no means interested in that kind of show.

Daisy kneeled on the comforter, tugging at his prosthetic to bring him close, finally putting her arms around his neck again, and brushing her nose tenderly at his.

-You look even sexier when you blush- she whispered at his ear, making him shiver when her lips pressed there.

- _Daisy_ …- by instinct… and the fact he couldn’t keep his hands off her, his hands found his way to her hips, gripping them, and then sliding back up at her spine, as he mouthed her lovely neck, kissing her jaw to finally meet her lips in a ravenous kiss.

-I don’t even know how to do it…- he replied against her lips.

-Oh…believe me mister, you know your moves- she winked, smacking his ass, and he gasped.

-At least…- she panted breathless, pulling back a little and looking at those blue and cloudy eyes of him- think about it, okay?-

-Okay- he conceded, diving in again into the sinful mouth of hers.

…………

Daisy was feeling very miserable lately, all running nose, headaches, and awkward coughing, after she caught that damn flu as she soaked herself to the bones in the last mission, trying to get a cargo of Inhuman kids out from a container, as part of the now disturbingly familiar Inhuman traffic.

The fever had receded a few days ago, but still she’d had to keep bed and no amount of magical homemade soups from Coulson, or Vitamins or flu pills from Simmons had made her improve.

-I’ve felt better with my arm broken than this- she replied all cranky as Jemma brought one of her weird green concoctions to her.

-This should work- said Jemma smiling- I mixed all the right ingredients-

-I’m feeling kinda a guinea pig of yours- she eyed Simmons suspiciously, and the scientist grimaced-…Oh god, what’s this? - retorted Daisy as the smell hit her nose.

-Director…hmm…Daisy, that’s oregano, a popular infusion from Latino America for the cold. It doesn’t taste that bad. Also as Inhuman, your biology is different from ours, and maybe that’s why your body’s been so resistant to medicines-

-Just so- Daisy responded skeptical, taking the steaming cup in both arms, enjoying the warmth from it.

Coulson showed up at the door of her bunk in that moment and Jemma didn’t miss the sparkle in Daisy’s eyes as she saw him, her mood improving considerably as she threaded her fingers clumsily through her messy hair, and smiled at him.

-How is doing the patient? - he asked, approaching the bed to sit on the edge, leaning in to kiss Daisy’s forehead.

-Hmm…she is doing fine sir…Coulson- stammered uneasily Simmons, still not used to the new status of their relationship, or the public displays of affection between them.

-I…have to go- said Simmons, averting her gaze from the couple on the bed, and when they nodded she left closing the door behind her.

 

He smells nice. Coulson always smells nice she can tell, even when he is not wearing cologne (he’s avoiding it these days cause’ it makes her sneeze frantically). But he smells nice and clean, like he has showered before appearing in front of her, and the dark blue shirt and dark jeans look amazing on him, and she suddenly felt self-conscious about her own appearance: red nose, swollen face, wild hair, and embarrassing huge sweater that has seen better days. Not exactly the way you should look when your attractive boyfriend comes to see you, and even when Coulson doesn’t seem to mind (he keeps touching her face and looking at her as she was the most precious thing in the world), she feels apprehensive.

-Maybe you shouldn’t come that close, you might catch the flu- she says self-deprecating, putting some distance between them.

-That would be great, then we could both stay at bed _together_ the whole day- he wiggles his eyebrows making her really laugh, and that is a sound he never gets tired of.

-No way! - she says still smiling- Someone has to run S.H.I.E.L.D-

-We have May, or even Elena if you want some Inhuman representation- he smirks at her, brushing some locks from her face and pulling them behind her left ear.

-Yoyo would be great as Director, but I think Mack wouldn’t be very happy with the idea-

-Don’t worry, he owns me- he says amused, pointing at the metal band in his left arm, and she laughed again, happy they could have this bantering with such serious matters.

-Anyway, I don’t think you’d like to feel like this, I’m feeling pretty shitty lately- she replies grimacing.

-I know- he says, now caressing her left cheek, and she is almost melting on his touch- That’s why I did this for you…or I’m going to do…-he stuttered nervously as he stands up and goes to the door to lock it.

She stares at him curiously as he retrieves his phone from his jean’s pocket, and places it above the desk.

-I love you- he states as he turns around to face her for a moment- I’m saying it...just in case you never want to see me again... after this-

And she is so emotional today that those words make her eyes watery, even when she is smiling, and of course he is here trying to cheer her up, even when he is probably needed somewhere else, even when she isn’t the almighty Quake in the moment, even when she’s very far away of her sexiest self, and just a leaking piece of Kleenex; and she is a puddle of feelings right now.

He turns around again and the next she hears is the low beat of a song, and wait, she knows that song from…but then her mind turns blank as she sees Coulson, with his back still at her, starts to grind his hips at her desk slowly, and God, those jeans really looks great on him framing his gorgeous ass.

And then, he turns back with a wild expression on his face, approaching her bed, still moving his hips sensually at the rhythm of the song as he is undoing one by one every button of his shirt, very, very slowly. And now, he is front of her, finally undoing the last one, and with a final yank he untucked the shirt completely from his pants; and she can tell her eyes are wide as plates, her jaw almost touching the floor (if the bed wasn’t in the middle of course), gazing at his open shirt, showing just an enticing bit of chest hair and muscled abs (and who would know Coulson had such a nice body?) and he is looking at her in a way like he wants to ravish her right there, right now, as he grabs his crotch and grinds against his hand…and yes, she is _so_ wet.

And then he is unbuckling his belt and downing his fly, her eyes glued at the bulge in his pants, and she is sweating, a few drops gathering on her temple, and her hands are itching, as he keeps swaying his butt at her, leaving his jeans drop at his ankles, and she doesn’t remember anymore the pounding of her head as she licks her lips unconsciously at the sight of him in his boxers briefs.

She gasps as he kneels on the edge of the bed, still with his shirt on and boxers, taking off the comforter above her in a flash, and then he catches her hand and place it over his naked chest, guiding it deliberately slow, down his body, to palm his erection hard as rock, and they moan at the same time (and it was no need, she could do it by herself very eagerly, but still). And it has been a few weeks with nothing more intimate than snuggling together, and that when he wasn’t out for a mission. And she really wants to touch more of him, wants to _feel_ him more, but he is pushing her gently back to the mattress, hovering over her, his face very close to hers.

He has her pinned down with his lower half, his erection pressed flush against the crotch of her sweatpants, resting his upper body on his elbows at every side of her frame, looking at her lovely eyes, as her hands run up and down his back under his shirt, and she almost has it off him, and she is touching him like the first time, with wonder and interest.

-I was right; you did look sexy back there- she smirks, her hand tracing now the edges of the scar across his chest- You looked like you were really enjoying yourself-

-I could have had some help from YouTube videos- he replies smug; entwining his fingers on her hair- They’re really…explicit-

-You nailed it, totally- she grins pleased.

-And you’re the most encouraging audience I could ever have-

She stares at him in silence for a while

-You’re _definitely_ the hottest lover I’ve ever had-

He looks taken aback for a minute, and then smirks.

-Thanks and don’t worry; I’m planning to keep it that way- he says as he leans to kiss her in the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Oregano's decoction is actually a popular granny's remedy for colds, and is delicious if you add sugar.


End file.
